


confession

by sapphicsweets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff, set after the titans curse, small pure boy w a crush, this is based off a scene from himym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsweets/pseuds/sapphicsweets
Summary: i wrote this when i was 15, proceed with caution.set after the titans curse, this is percy telling grover he has a crush on annabeth. pure fluff.





	confession

Percy was excited. He hadn’t seen his best friend Grover in months. That summer, the two of them had been part of a quest made up of Hunters and Demigods to rescue the goddess Artemis, and Percy’s other best friend Annabeth Chase. Ever since then, Grover had been searching for the lost God of the wild, Pan, who Grover swore had spoken to him. 

But Grover had decided to take a few days off to visit Percy and his mom in Manhattan while he was close by. Percy couldn’t hide how much he was looking forward to just hanging out, for old’s time’s sake. 

Grover arrived around 11 am, and they spent four hours lounging around Percy’s apartment, eating blue food and laughing at each other while Percy’s mom checked on them every five seconds. Just like it used to be at Goode Academy, Percy thought, when we fought Nancy Bobofit instead of Greek monsters. 

Grover told Percy about his search for Pan. Apparently Grover was struggling to find a trail to him anywhere. Now that he knew the Golden Fleece was safely at Camp Half-Blood, he didn’t feel nature that strong no matter where he searched. Percy noticed that he seemed slightly discouraged, but as soon as he tried to mention it Grover frantically shook his head. 

“I know that he spoke to me Percy, he said he was awaiting me. Me! I can’t just give up; this is the closest anyone has ever been to finding him.” Percy nodded understandingly and ripped apart a blue sour strap in his hand anxiously. 

“So, uh, man, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on something,” he blurted. Grover’s head shot up; surprised that Percy was coming to him for advice on something for once and not the other way around. 

“Is it monster related? Cause I don’t really know that much and I mean if you need help battling something of course I’ll be with you but I’m kind of out of practice and you might be better off asking Annabeth or something-“ 

“Nah, man. It’s nothing to do with monsters, don’t sweat.” Percy interrupted Grover, partially because the satyr was going way off topic, partially because he was worried if Grover didn’t take a breath soon he would pass out. 

“Oh.” Grover looked slightly relieved. “What is it then?” he asked while tearing apart a can of soda that Percy had finished and chewing the aluminium absent-mindedly. 

Percy took a shaky breath filled with nerves. He hadn’t told anyone what he was about to tell Grover, not even his mom. Though he had a feeling his mom knew anyway. 

“I-uh…” Percy trailed off. He shook his head. Why was he over-reacting? It was nothing. 

“I think I might have a crush on Annabeth.” Percy confessed. To his horror, Grover’s immediate reaction was to burst into laughter (mixed in with a few goat bleats.) 

“Congrats, Perce, you’re officially the last to know!” Percy’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Wait, what do you mean? How do people know?” He asked, worried. Grover apparently finally noticed the concern and embarrassment on his best friend’s face and stopped laughing. 

“Don’t worry, man, it’s not a bad thing! It’s just…it’s kind of obvious.” He said quietly. 

Percy began to go into a panic. What if Annabeth knew? Oh gods, what if that’s why he had barely heard from her since he saved her from Atlas? Sure, she had said in her letters that she was really busy with her family in San Francisco but what if that was just an excuse? 

“Percy, seriously, it’s no big deal! No one judges you for it. The entire Aphrodite cabin is in love with the two of you.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Gee, that makes me feel better.” Grover laughed. 

“So, you like Annabeth. Cool, dude. I always thought you might’ve. You know, with our uh, empathy link and stuff. So, are you going to ask her out?” 

Percy looked at Grover in disbelief. “Ask her out? No way! Then she would know I like her! How humiliating would that be? She would never speak to me again.” 

Grover seemed to stifle a laugh at what Percy said but tried to hide it. Percy noticed, Grover was a terrible actor after all, but he chose not to say anything. “Well, if you want to be her boyfriend then you kind of have to ask her out Percy…” 

Percy shifted uncomfortably and made a face like he had just eaten a particularly sour grape. “Uh, who said anything about being her boyfriend? I do NOT want to be her boyfriend.” He wouldn’t meet Grover’s eyes. 

“Okay… what do you want then?” Grover prompted. 

Percy sighed and looked at his fidgeting feet. “I don’t know, dude. I just want to, like, hear about her day…and listen to her ramble about architecture. I want to hear about her family and make sure everything’s going okay for her. And I kinda want to like, hold her hand and watch the fireworks at Camp Half Blood with her. And I want to be who she talks to when she’s upset so I can tell her a dumb joke and make her feel better, even a bit, and I want to protect her, even though she obviously doesn’t need any protection let alone mine…” He realised that he had perhaps shared too much of his daydreams. He knew he sounded like a dumb Aphrodite kid, and he wouldn’t blame Grover for making fun of him. But something told him that Grover would be more understanding than he thought. 

Percy cleared his throat. “But I do not want to be her dumb boyfriend!”


End file.
